The present invention relates generally to recloseable packages for hermetically sealing consumable products between generally opposing package side panels, and more particularly to recloseable packages for food products and the like in which the package has an exterior extension to which a recloseable seal is attached and which extension contains one or more pegboard hook openings to accommodate a hook member for display of the package.
Certain processed meats and/or food products sold to consumers are sold in packages in which the processed meats or food products are mounted on a backing board. The freshness of these food products such as bacon, sliced luncheon meats, cheeses and the like contained within these packages depends upon the extent to which the package is vacuum packed or gas flushed and subsequently hermetically sealed. Often, the purchaser does not use the food products contained within such packages at once, but rather uses them over an extended period of time. When the initial hermetic seal of the package has been breached during opening of the package, a portion or portions of the package are often removed. In such instances, the package cannot be effectively resealed in a manner to preserve the freshness of the food products stored within. The purchaser must often repack the food products in a different suitably recloseable container. Additionally, many packages have the package seal located close to the edge(s) of the package. From a product marketing standpoint, such packages cannot be displayed on a vertical product display, but rather, must be displayed horizontally. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved food product package of the type having a recloseable seal and which can be easily displayed in a vertical setting.
The improved packages of the present invention provide significant advantages in that a hermetic seal extends around the entire periphery of the product interior of the recloseable seal so that the package is liquid tight and suitably retains within the package, fluids of the products contained therein, including water, juices, oils and the like, while the package recloseable seal is adhered to extensions of the package panels so that the package can be opened and closed repeatedly to remove portions of the package contents without destroying the integrity of the package. Pegboard holes extending through the recloseable seal elements allow the package to be displayed vertically. A "zipper" seal consisting of interengaging components such as rib and groove fastener elements is the preferred recloseable seal means.
The hermetic seal disposed on the package panels around the periphery of the product has an easy open or "peel" seal portion located adjacent to the product and interior of the recloseable seal. The recloseable seal is opened with digital pull-apart forces which are also used to open the peel seal. The peripheral hermetic seal can maintain a vacuum, pressurized and/or gas-flushed environment within the package. The peel seal area of the hermetic seal will by formed by effecting a face-to-face seal between a plastic film and the product backing board around the periphery of the product with the strength of the seal permitting separation without destruction or tearing of the plastic film.
The recloseable seal of the packages of this invention are attached to confronting faces of extensions of the packaging film. The interengaging recloseable seal fastener elements are adhered directly to the opposing package film panels. The two interengaging fastener elements are firmly anchored to the opposing package panels and are permanently sealed at the opposite ends thereof, which decreases the possibility that the package panels may tear or separate when the hermetic seal is opened.
The interengaging fastener elements may also have vertical extensions which extend at least partially with the package panel extensions. The fastener elements and the package panels adhered thereto may have openings in them to accommodate pegboard hooks or other display hardware so that the package can be vertically displayed. A permanent seal disposed exterior of the recloseable seal elements may provide the package with a tamper-proof feature.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved recloseable package for use with products which has a first recloseable seal disposed proximate to an access edge of the package, and a second hermetic peel seal peripherally adjacent to the product and interior of the recloseable seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recloseable package for food products and the like having a recloseable seal disposed near an opening of the package and attached to a vertical extension of the package, a hermetic seal having a peelable seal area adjacent to and interior of the recloseable seal, and a permanent seal at the opening of the package, exterior of the recloseable seal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved product package having a peel seal and a recloseable seal, wherein the recloseable seal elements are attached to extensions of the opposing package panels, the package extensions having means for supporting the package on a vertical display.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved food product package having a peelable hermetic seal disposed around the periphery of the food product and interior adjacent to a recloseable seal, a recloseable seal exterior of the peelable seal, a portion of the recloseable seal having means to accommodate pegboard display hooks and a permanent seal exterior of the recloseable seal and pegboard mounting means having tamper evident means thereon.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a reading of the following detailed description.